bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Broadsword Duran
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30635 |no = 1046 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 95 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 37, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59 |normal_distribute = 40, 12, 11, 10, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |bb_distribute = 30, 14, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 34, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |sbb_distribute = 22, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Wielder of the Sacred Blade. Deeming Duran's immense power as unsuitable for a mere mortal to handle, the gods not only sought to take the Sacred Blade from him, but also to punish the goddess who had granted it to him. Duran instead used the sword to protect the goddess as an act of appreciation towards her, slaying demon after demon in her name. However, fearing this power of his that transcended that of the gods themselves, he decided to seal it away with a strong warning so that future generations could not use it for evil purposes. |summon = A power that drives the ego mad. Only those who can control it can use the Sacred Treasures. |fusion = Don't think this technique can give you true power. That misunderstanding could make you very unhappy. |evolution = When we gain power, our relationships with others change. Can you keep being yourself? We'll have to see. | hp_base = 4257 |atk_base = 1660 |def_base = 1594 |rec_base = 1380 | hp_lord = 6134 |atk_lord = 2252 |def_lord = 2161 |rec_lord = 1863 | hp_anima = 6877 |rec_anima = 1665 |atk_breaker = 2450 |def_breaker = 1963 |atk_guardian = 2054 |def_guardian = 2359 |rec_guardian = 1764 |def_oracle = 2062 | hp_oracle = 5837 |rec_oracle = 2160 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Terra Volition |lsdescription = Greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full & slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 60% boost & 20% BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Ravage Road |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Devastator |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30634 |evointo = 30636 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Duran2 }}